


Cooking by The Book

by asherly89



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pouting, jealous!tk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: Carlos has an OnlyFans, which everyone follows but TK doesn't know about it. It's not what you think.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175
Collections: L O N E  S T A R





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot what plot? All mistakes are mine.

TK walks into the kitchen where Paul has his tablet set up so he can watch whatever cooking show he needs when he makes dinner. It’s usually something off of Food Network and it has a million steps, but it always turns it well.

TK goes to grab a water from the fridge half paying attention to the video playing from the tablet when he notices a familiar voice coming from the tablet. He closes the fridge door quickly and walks over to the counter to see what Paul’s watching.

There on the screen is Carlos, TK’s Carlos, shirtless, in his kitchen cooking at his stove.

“What is that?” TK asks.

“Carlos’ cooking show,” Paul replies.

“I can see it’s Carlos but why is he shirtless and cooking?”

“It’s his weekly cooking show on OnlyFans.”

“His what on where?!”

Paul pauses the video to talk to TK, “You didn’t know?”

“No! I didn’t know! My boyfriend has an OnlyFans?”

“I would say so. I’m subscribed to it.”

“You’re what?!” TK exclaims.

Paul rolls his eyes, “I’m subscribed to Carlos’ weekly cooking show. He gives really great tips and tricks to cooking. How else did you think I made tamales last week?”

“I...I don’t know! But watching my shirtless boyfriend cooking wasn’t in my thoughts. I thought OnlyFans was for like thirst traps and porn.”

Paul laughs, “I mean it is, but there’s a lot of good none porn accounts. You just have to find them.”

“Find what?” Marjan asks walking in.

“TK didn’t know that OnlyFans wasn’t just for porn,” Paul replies.

“Seriously? I follow some good exercise accounts and Carlos’s cooking one.”

“You follow him too?!” TK yells.

“Yeah, Paul showed me it one day and I subscribed. He’s got really good recipes. And seriously, TK, he’s not bad to look at,” Marjan says with a wink.

TK is flabbergasted, “How did I not know about this? I’ve been to his place, in his kitchen even, and never knew.”

Marjan pats him on the shoulder, “At least it’s only cooking shirtless.”

“That doesn’t make it better!” TK says.

“What’s up?” Mateo asks, “TK why do you look so shocked?”

“He just found out Carlos has a shirtless cooking show,” Marjan says.

“Wait, seriously? I’ve been watching it for like a month now. I made his chile verde recipe for my parents and they loved it,” Mateo replies.

“You knew about it too?!” TK asks.

“Yeah, Paul showed me,” Mateo replies.

“Who else knows?” TK asks.

“Michelle, Grace, Tim, Nancy...” Paul ticks off the names one by one.

“I’m pretty sure your dad was talking about it the other day,” Marjan says.

“My dad’s seen it! No, absolutely not. I’m texting Carlos right now and telling him to end it. I can’t have _my dad_ following my boyfriend’s naked cooking show,” TK says as he pulls out his phone.

“He’s not naked, just shirtless,” Mateo lamely replies.

“It doesn’t matter! This is my dad we’re talking about,” TK says back.

“I heard you guys talking about me,” Owen says walking into the kitchen, “All good things I hope.”

“Of course, sir, never bad,” Mateo replies.

“Dad, tell me it isn’t true,” TK says moving over to the man.

“Tell you what isn’t true?” Owen asks.

“Tell me you’re not following Carlos on OnlyFans.”

Owen smiles, “Oh yeah, I love his show. Great recipes and tips. I actually asked him if he would ever want to have a co-host for an episode and I could go on and talk about the importance of a balanced, low carb diet.”

“No! I’m not allowing it,” TK says, “I’m not having my dad be naked with my boyfriend.”

“I wouldn’t say we’d be naked, just shirtless,” Owen replies, “It’s rather unique. I know he’s got a few followers from other stations as well.”

“Oh my God! Other people are watching this?” TK exclaims, “I...I need a moment.” He walks away from the group and into the bathrooms. He moves into an empty stall and locks the door behind him before sitting on the toilet.

He debates calling or texting Carlos, but calling would probably make him more hysterical then he already is so he settles for texting the man.

TK sighs and tries to gather his thoughts. He has to last another five hours before he can see Carlos.

* * *

TK rushes from the station to Carlos’ place as soon as they’re given the okay to leave. He barely says goodbye to the crew before running to his car and speeding through the mostly empty streets.

TK knocks are quick and fast and he knows until the door is open almost hitting Carlos in the chest.

“Seriously, you have an OnlyFans and didn’t tell me!” TK spills out without saying hello. He pushes his way past Carlos and into the room.

“Hello to you too,” Carlos replies and closes the door behind the man.

“When were you going to tell me?” TK asks.

“I thought you knew. Everyone at the station follows me,” Carlos says, defending himself.

“No, I didn’t know. Paul was watching one of your videos making dinner. He told me all about your channel,” TK replies, “God, how come you didn’t tell me?”

“I told Michelle and she told me she told everyone, which I thought it meant one of those people was you!” Carlos explains, “It’s not that big of deal.”

“Not that...Carlos you’re shirtless. On the internet, where anyone can see you. You’re my boyfriend and now everyone gets to see you without a shirt on,” TK replies. If he’s pouting, well it’s for good reason.

“Are you...jealous?” Carlos questions. He watches as TK pouts and crosses his arms, “Oh my God you are! You’re jealous!”

“I am not!” TK replies, “Ok, fine...maybe a little. But how come I didn’t know you had a side hustle?”

Carlos gathers TK in his arms, “I’m sorry. I only started it for fun. I didn’t think I’d start to get a following. But people started sharing it and I get a lot of views every week. It’s only 4.99 a month, so it’s not like it’s a lot, but people seem to love it.”

TK wraps his arms around Carlos, “I don’t want to share you.”

Carlos kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head, “It’s only a shirtless video. They don’t get to see the whole thing. That’s only for you.”

TK smiles into the taller man’s shoulder and squeezes him tight. He pulls away and with a questioning look, “Seriously, though my dad is going to film with you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Owen record together. TK watches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to just add this as a chapter and not make this a series. One more part after this. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

“You’re really going through with this?” TK asks as he watches Carlos set up his camera and lighting in the kitchen.

“I’ve been planning this with your dad for a while,” Carlos replies, “It’ll be the first time I’ve had a guest on.”

“I can’t believe my dad is going to be _shirtless_ with MY BOYFRIEND on camera all for some cooking show,” TK whines.

Carlos turns to his pouting boyfriend, “You don’t have to watch if you don’t want to. But I’m sure I’ll be able to pull in some more views with him on.”

“Do you need the views? Looking at your page it seems like you’re doing just fine,” TK says.

“And I want to keep it that way. I have a very jealous boyfriend that loves his smoothies and they’re not cheap, you know,” Carlos teases.

“I’m not jealous!” TK retorts.

Carlos moves from behind the counter over to TK at the dining table. He bends at the knees so he’s at the same level as TK, “You are, but I don’t mind it.”

TK stares at him for a moment before moving in to kiss the smirk playing on Carlos’ lips.

Carlos pulls away, “Honestly, babe, you don’t have to be here while we’re filming.”

“I want to watch. See how it’s done and why everyone seems to love you cooking shirtless,” TK replies.

* * *

Owen arrives with a smile and bags full of food. He went to the store so he could show everyone what they can and cannot have on a low carb diet.

“TK, you staying to watch?” Owen asks.

“Yeah, I wanted to watch Carlos,” TK replies.

“Aw, come on you don’t want to see your old man charm the pants off of all the viewers?” Owen teases.

TK groans, “I’m not watching you shirtless. You better wear an apron or something.”

“If I wear an apron, wouldn’t that defeat the whole purpose of this video?” Owen replies.

“You’re not wearing an apron...unless you want to,” Carlos replies, “I don’t mind. I’ll still be shirtless though. That’s the whole point of the channel.”

“Oh no, no if you’re shirtless, I’m shirtless,” Owen replies.

“I think I might throw up,” TK says.

“Stop pouting,” Owen replies, “Your boyfriend and I are trying to make great content.”

“Oh god,” TK groans.

It turns out that watching Carlos cook shirtless is actually really fun. TK watches as his chest gets a little sweaty at the stove and how he smiles at the camera when talking. It’s memorizing. The only problem is, his dad. Watching and hearing Owen talk to Carlos, while shirtless is...experience. Who would want their father and boyfriend to be shirtless together. This wasn't some porn scene.

Thankfully it only takes a little over two hours to do since there weren't many starts and stops. Owen was a natural at talking about the benefits of low carb meals and Carlos just let him take the lead.

“Thanks for doing this,” Carlos says as they clean up.

“A pleasure. And if it gets good views, we can always do it again. I have a great cookie recipe I’ve been dying to make,” Owen replies.

“You mean grandma’s cookie recipe? The one she only makes for extra special events?” TK questions.

“That would be the one,” Owen says.

“You haven’t even taught me how to make them!” TK exclaims, “You said I wasn’t ready yet.”

“And you still aren’t. You can barely make pasta,” Owen teases.

“I can make pasta just fine,” TK says.

“He does make good pasta,” Carlos adds.

“Well maybe learn to make a few other things before I show you the cookie recipe,” Owen replies.

* * *

The views and comments on OnlyFans came in and Owen was a hit. A lot of the women who follow Carlos thought he was a stud and wanted to know more about him. Carlos gains a few more followers as well.

“Well cap, I say you’re a hit,” Paul comments when he sees the new video.

“Why thank you, Paul. That’s more than what TK has said about,” Owen replies.

TK turns his head to look at the two men, “I said it was okay.”

“He’s just jealous you’re getting more attention than him,” Paul jokes.

“I am not!” TK replies. But yeah, maybe he is a little jealous his dad and boyfriend are getting a lot of attention on a site that is usually for porn and not cooking shows.

“He is jealous. He watches us recording and was pouting the whole time,” Owen says to Paul.

“I heard that!” TK replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final planned part. I don't know if there will be more. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone on discord for the plot. I hope I did it justice.

A month goes by and Carlos’ OnlyFans shirtless cooking show is slowly gaining a following. He had a special pricing event that let people subscript for half price for a week, which resulted in more followers. People really enjoyed him having Owen on as a special guest and he gets comments every now and then about having him on again. He also gets a few private messages about collaborating, but for the channels that aren’t for cooking and show way more than just shirtless police officers in the kitchen.

He gets a bump in views because one in one video TK accidentally, at least that what he claims, walked into the frame with no shirt or pants and just in his short boxer briefs to grab a cup of water. He quickly ran out of the shot when he noticed and blushed all the way down his chest. People wouldn’t stop asking who TK was until Carlos said that he was his boyfriend and then they started asking for TK to come on the show.

The crew make fun of TK for about five minutes once the video is posted and he pouts, because that's all he ever does when it comes to Carlos’ OnlyFans, and then goes to text his boyfriend about why he didn’t edit TK out of the video. Carlos responds that he forgot to, but TK knows that’s a lie.

That night TK’s over at Carlos’ apartment, eating leftover sopas when Carlos asks, “You wanna be in one of my videos?”

TK chokes a little on the sopa and coughs, “M-me?”

“Yeah, I mean everyone’s been asking about that cute little twink that appeared in my last video and since you were jealous your dad was in one, I thought why not,” Carlos replies.

“Ok first off I am not a twink and second I am _not_ jealous of my dad being in one of your videos. I just thought it was weird to see my dad half naked with my boyfriend. And lastly, when will we film?”

Carlos smiles, “When’s your next day off?”

* * *

They end up filming two weeks later when they’re schedules line up.

“You sure you want to do this?” Carlos asks as he sets the camera up.

“Yes, if my dad can do it so can I,” TK responds from his seat at the table.

“Your dad also knows how to cook,” Carlos teases.

“I know how to cook!” TK protests, “Just because I boiled water and then took a nap, and forgot about it doesn’t mean I don’t know how to cook. Plus I’ll have you to help me along the way.”

“We’re making a souffle, which isn’t the easiest thing to make,” Carlos says, “You think you’ll be okay?”

“I love making dessert,” TK replies.

When everything is ready TK happily takes his shirt off and smiles, “When do we start?”

Carlos takes more time getting his shirt off and folds it before placing it off to the side and off camera. He grabs everything needed for their souffles before checking the camera one more time before hitting record. He goes through his usual greeting and introduces TK. TK smiles and gives a small wave, “Hey everybody!”

Carlos starts talking about souffles and TK is quiet and pays attention to every step making sure to do what Carlos says. 

“Now we bake for 30 minutes,” Carlos says to the camera as TK slides the souffles into the oven, “And whatever you do DO NOT open the oven door until it’s time. Souffles are very delicate and if touched or moved before it’s time they won’t puff up and can fall.”

Carlos moves around the camera and cuts the recording, “We have time before we have to film the rest. You have any ideas what to do while we wait?”

TK smiles at Carlos and quickly eyes Carlos up and down, “I can think of a few.”

* * *

The timer goes off making TK whine but he slides off Carlos and lets Carlos get up from the couch.

“It’s the 25 minute check, so we have a few minutes to clean up,” Carlos says as he stands up from checking the souffles.

TK looks down at himself. His chest is red and slightly sweaty and his hair is all over the place. He quickly fixes his jeans and goes into the bathroom to fix his hair and run cool water over his face so he’s not completely disheveled. 

Carlos is in the kitchen with oven mitts on the counter and doesn’t look half as bad as TK does.

“Are you ready to take them out of the oven?” Carlos asks.

“Yeah,” TK replies and moves around to the other side of the counter.

Carlos presses the record button and smiles, “After 30 minutes, it’s time to take your souffle out of the oven. Like I’ve said they are delicate and any slight noise or movement can make them deflate. TK if you’d like to do the honors.”

TK puts the oven mitts on and lowers down to the oven. He looks inside to see two perfect souffles and he smiles to himself. He carefully opens the oven and grabs the tray. He slowly moves the tray out of the oven and stands up. Carlos’ hand comes down and carefully closes the oven door so neither of them would get burned.

TK moves to stand and ever so slowly slides the tray from his hands onto the counter. The souffles keep their shape and TK smiles.

Carlos whispers, “As you can see the souffles have kept their shape. Now TK if you’d like to grab a spoon and we can try them.”

TK quietly moves to the drawer with silverware and grabs two spoons. He moves back over to Carlos and hands him one while he keeps the other.

TK goes to put his spoon into the souffle and it instantly deflates. TK’s face goes from happily to disappointed in a second. Carlos sighs, “As you can see anything can make a souffle go.”

Carlos turns back to the camera, “Our souffles may have deflated but they should still taste okay. I hope everyone enjoyed the cooking demonstration. Let me know in the comments what you’d like to see next.”

Carlos cuts the video and turns around to look at TK. TK hasn’t moved from his spot but his lower lip has come to stick out and his arms are crossed over his chest.

“There’s no need to pout. They’ll still taste fine,” Carlos says walking over to his boyfriend.

“I’m not pouting,” TK says.

“Your lip is out and your arms are crossed. I would say that is classic pouting,” Carlos teases.

TK drops his arms and looks at Carlos, “What happened to my souffle? We were so careful!”

“I don’t know,” Carlos replies, “Souffles are weird like that. They fall sometimes.”

“Well I don’t like it. I want to make it again,” TK whines.

Carlos gathers him into his arms, “How about we make them again another day? Right now, I think I have a better plan.” He kisses down TK’s face and down the side of his neck.

“I...I like your plan better,” TK says.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 2 more parts of this. I haven't decided if this'll be a series or just 2 chapters.
> 
> Thanks to the discord for this silly plot.


End file.
